Elemental Chaos
by The-Elements-of-Dark-Radiance
Summary: Kori Anders, Richard Grayson, Rachel Roth, Victor Stone, and Garfield Logan all have the powers of the four elements and the misunderstood Phsycic power. When they all meet and befriend eachother, their powerselements become active. Better than it sounds,
1. Summary

Elemental Chaos

Summary:

5 normal teens. Or atleast seen to be normal. They hold the power of the 4 elements and the misunderstood phsycic power. When they all morphed together, they'd create 1 very powerful person. But until these 'normal' teens meet eachother and get to know one another, thier 'powers' will remain legend.

Kori Anders: Starfire; Lived in the sunshine state, but moved to Cali because of her uncles work. 17 yrs old; element fire

Richard Grayson: Robin; Lived in California all his life. 18 yrs old; element water

Garfield Logan: Beast Boy/Changling; Lived in Tennasee most of his life but resently moved to Cali for a fresh start; 17 yrs old; element wind

Victor Stone: Cyborg; Lived in Cali all his life. 19 yrs old; element earth

Rachel Roth: Raven; lived in Alaska but moved to Cali because of her father's work. 17 1/2 yrs old; power phycic


	2. Chapter 1

Elemental Chaos

Chapter One:

Kori Anders, Rachel Roth, and Garfield Logan walked into thier new school. "Hello, ladies, are you two new, too?" Garfield asked. Rachel rolled her eyes. "I am. My dad came here to start a sience thing with some guy named Galfore. I heard he used to live down in Florida." she said. "Galfore is my uncle. I live with him. My parents died so he's my father, pretty much. My name's Kori. Nice to meet you two." Kori said. "Rachel Roth. You're the first person to care what my name was sence 5th grade." Rachel introduced. Kori gave her an ear to ear smile. "Hello new friend, Rachel! And what is your name, new friend?" Kori asked Garfield.

"Just call me Beast Man." he replied. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Really, what's your name?" she asked in her monotone. "Fine. Call me Gar. Short for Garfield." he said. "Come, new friends, we must go to the principle's office to get our schedual of classes!" Kori exclaimed. "You mean our class scheduals?" Rachel asked. "Yes. I think..." Garfield replied. Kori giggled and skipped down the hallway joyously. "What's with her?" Gar asked.

"I don't want to know." Rachel replied. Garfield gave out a small laugh and caught up with Rachel and Kori by the door marked 'principle'. They walked in together. "Hello, you must be the new students. Funny how you all happened to join the same school at the same time. I'm Professor Wilson. Or Principle Wilson. Nobody is ever to call me Mr. Wilson. Is that clear?" Professor Wilson ordered. "Yes, Professor Wilson." they all replied.

"Okay. Now that that's been covered here are your scheduals and locker combinations. We've run out of room other than 1 locker that Kori and Rachel will share. As for you, Garfield, you must find someone to share with you." he said. Kori, Rachel and Gar all nodded.

"Good. Now get out of my office." Principle Wilson said. Kori Gar and Rachel all ran out of the office rather quickly. "Well he was cheery." Rachel said, sarcasticly. Garfield laughed and Kori just smiled. "That is what cheery is in the state of California?" she asked. "No, I was being sarcastic." Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "Oh," Kori replied. "Soooo, can anyone show me where Mr. Ricardo's Math class is?" Garfield asked. "I have the same thing." Rachel said. "As I." Kori added.

"I juess we'll have to find it together." Rachel said. But a very large African American boy walked over to them. He had no hair and light grey eyes. "Mr. Ricardo's is kinda close to the bathrooms, what you do is, you go strait and turn left, and you see a door marked 'Math'. I've got him, too, I'll show ya'll." he said. They all nodded as he showed them to their Math room. "I'm Victor. I'm quarterback of the football team. Who are you three? Guessing by your lack of knowing here, you're new?" he guessed. "Yep. I'm Beast Man, that's Rachel, and Kori is the other one." Gar said. "Beast Man?" Victor asked. "His name is immature weirdo and his real name is Garfield." Rachel said.

"Even if we had nicknames like that, his name would be Beast **Boy**." Victor replied. For the rest of the walk there, Garfield had shunned Victor. "Here's Mr. Ricardo's class. He's an okay teacher. But if your caught passing notes, he'll make you read it to him and the class. So don't pass nuttin that the teacher wouldn't like to hear, get what I'm sayin'?" he asked. Garfield nodded and winked at Rachel. Rachel just rolled her eyes at him. Kori giggled.

They opened the door to Mr. Ricardo's classroom and looked in. There was a teacher and probably 6 students already there. Victor walked up to a kid with jet black spikey hair and he was wearing sunglasses. "Richard, my main man, what's up?" Victor asked. "Pardon, but is the sky not up?" Kori asked. Garfield, Richard, and Victor cracked up and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So, who are these people?" Richard asked. "Oh, this is Rachel, that's Kori and the weirdo is Garfield." Victor introduced. "I told you! I'm Beast Man" Garfield shouted. The other 5 students stared at him like he was crazy. "What?" he asked. Rachel rolled her eyes and sat down in a seat as the bell rang and most of the class came running into the door. "Hello, class, we have 3 new students today. Their names are... Well, they can introduce themselves." Mr. Ricardo said. Kori, Rachel, and Garfield all walked up to the front of the class. "I'm Rachel." Rachel said, plainly. "Hello, fellow classmates, I'm Kori!" Kori introduced. "And I'm Beast Man!" Garfield said, proudly. The whole class started laughing and Mr. Ricardo said, "Take your seat, Mr. Logan." Garfield walked to his seat with his head hung and Kori and Rachel followed suit.

"Why did I ever come to this school?" Garfield asked. "Ask your mother." Rachel mumbled.

After School

Kori, Rachel, and Richard all rode the same bus, so, they all sat in one seat. "Kori was your name, right?" Richard asked. "Yes." Kori replied. "And yours was Richard, was it not?" she questioned. Richard nodded. "Soooo, what was your life like, you know, before you got here?" he asked. "Well, first I lived in a foriegn country, then I move to Florida, and now I'm here." Kori answered. "I see. What's living with your uncle like?" he questioned. "Well, I live with him, my sister, Kim, and my brother Ryan." she replied. "2 siblings? I can only imagine. Are you the oldest or middle, or what?" "I'm actually the youngest. Kim and Ryan are twins. Frasure(sp?)" she added. He nodded. The bus stopped. "This is my stop. I'll see you two tomarrow," Rachel said, grabbing her book-bag which layed by her feet. She got out of the seat with much difficulty, seeing as she sat by the window seat with Kori beside her, leaving Richard to sit on the end.

Finally, she got off the bus and waved at Kori and Richard through the window and walked home. The bus door closed and it began moving. "Sooo, Kori... Would you... Like to do something, you know, like a... Date." Richard said, blushing. "I appreciate the offer, thank-you. But I'm still getting packed and I JUST moved in. I'm sorry." She said as she attempted to get out of the seat. Richard blocked her with an out-streached arm. "So, that's a 'maybe another time', right?" he asked. "Yes, now please move." She said, frustrated. Richard grinned and let her pass.

He watched her walk down the small aisle, passing all of the leather blue seats of the bus, and finally down the small staircase and off of the bus in awe. _Man is she hot! _Richard thought, perv-ily.

With Kori

Kori walked back to her house and walked into her new backyard. She looked around. It was simply beutiful. There were rosebushes lining the fence and butterflies & bees silently flying and consuming their nectar. She walked over to one of the rosebushes and picked a rose. It was deep red, reder than her crimson hair. Suddenly she felt a firey pain in her stomach. She dropped the rose and moaned in pain. An extreme migrane came out of nowhere as she clutched her stomach in pain. She grunted and fell over, clutching her stomach in one hand and her head in the other. Then the pain stopped, out of nowhere and her brother came outside. "Kori, are you okay?" he asked, worridly. She got up from the ground and put on a puzzled look. "Yeah... I think. I mean, I was looking at the rosebushes and all of the sudden my stomach began to hurt. Then my head began aching like no tomarrow. It was... painful. I do not know." she said. Ryan squinted. "Kori, people don't always have episodes like that. Maybe Galfore should look at you." he said. "No, I do not want to bother him. It's nothing. He's got work to do." Kori said and picked the rose back up.

Ryan sighed and went back inside. Kori looked back at him and tore a petal off of the red rose. She felt the petal; so soft and smooth. So innocent. Kori stared at the petal for a short while and suddenly her eyes glew neon green and it went up in flames. Kori screeched and threw it down. She began stomping on the petal, in hopes of killing the flame. The flame died and she sighed in releif. She went back inside and into the empty house. Her family now had to pick their rooms. Galfore had picked the basement to do his research in. Kori went upstairs to see her siblings fighting over a room. She sighed and looked at the other 3 doors that were opened. Then she saw one that had a closed door. She opened the door and saw a giant window, the carpet was red, unlike the rest of her new house. She ran downstairs and grabbed her luggage so she could get dibs on the room before her siblings spotted it and put their things in there. They were still fighting when she got back up. _Good. Now I get the red room with the big window. _She thought. She put her luggage down and went downstairs to gather all of the boxes for her room. She went back up with 3 boxes, and saw that her siblings had finally got over their fight and Ryan had gotten the room he wanted. Kim went snooping and had spotted the red room. She looked in and instantly wanted it. Kori walked right past her and pointed to the luggage already sitting by the window. Kim glared at Kori and left, making sure she slammed the door behind her.

Kori snickered and set her boxes down. She looked over in one part of the room, there was a closet. She opened it and instantly knew she was VERY lucky to have spotted this room. The closet was bigger than Ryans room, which was the 2nd biggest room in the house, if you count the basement. The walls in her closet had a soft texture, the carpet was 'royal red' and there was even a special case to put her favorite outfit in. Luckily at her old home, she had red carpet and red walls and all of her stuff matched it. In the room she picked, the walls were red with gold design on it. It was as if Vangough(sp?) had painted the the walls himself. In her closet, the walls were black, but with a fire disign on it. She loved her closet more than she loved her room. She went downstairs and grabbed about 4 more boxes. Finally, she opened the one marked 'BED' and put her bed together. She placed a sheet on top of the mattress. The sheet was black. Next, she put a black pillow with a fire design on it, just like her walls in her closet. She finally placed the black comforter, with the fire design, and a fuzzy black pillow on top for decoration. Her bed may have been black, but it looked well in that room.

Kori put the box in her closet, and grabbed the box marked, 'MIRRORS'. She opened it up and then decided that she would have one HUGE mirror in her closet, right behind the glass case for her favorite outfit. She took the screwdriver in the box and screwed part of the fold-up mirror in the corner. She began unfolding it and unfolding it, until she got to the next corner and began unfolding it down. Finally, she got to the last two corners and screwed them in. Her GIGANTIC mirror was installed right behind the glass case with the manican. It looked GREAT, I must tell you.

She saw another door in her closet and opened it. She saw her own private bathroom in her closet. She ran into her room where her brother stood with his mouth hung open. "If you keep your mouth open like that, flies are gonna get caught on your tounge." Kori warned. "You're room is awsome." he said. "You haven't even seen the closet! It's so big! I'm not even done exploring it!" Kori exclaimed. "I've gotta see this." he said. Kori grinned and opened the doors and instantly Ryan's mouth flew open again. "I-it's amazing. So... big" he said. "Look, check this out," she said, leading him to the private bathroom. "I WANT YOUR ROOM!" he yelled as soon as she led him in. "Sorry, hun. The bed's already made, luggage is set and all my boxes are in here." Kori said. "You're lucky Kim and I were fighting over the room I have! And besides... Mine's got big closet space." he said, sticking his toulnge out and leaving her private bathroom. Kori decided she was going to explore more of her great closet.

She walked out of the bathroom and around her overly large closet. She saw in the corner of the room, there was a small hallway. She walked down the narrow hallway and opened one door. There was a room to put all of her books, cpu, etc. It was supposed to be the study. There was already a computer set up, to her amazment. The desk was cherry oak and there were bookshelves with no books. This was actually the family study. Kori was suprised that when Galfore hooked up the computer he didn't see the door. She walked out of the study and into the next room. There was the porch, with the screen and 2 blue plastic chairs. Kori grinned and left to the main part of her closet. She went back into her room and decided that she should put the rest of her room together because she had some MAJOR shopping to do later.

A/N: Okay, chapter one is done. I love Kori's closet, don't you?


	3. Many Migranes and Stomache Aches

**A/N: K, guys, I now have ch. 2 up! Here it is!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans x2, sence I forgot to put this in my last chappy.

Chapter Two:

After Kori set up a cherry oak desk in her room, she set her navy blue laptop on it and grabbed a red fold chair that you could take to soccer games. She unfolded the chair and set it in front of the desk. She set up her night stand beside her bed and set her cell on it, while fetching her red alarm clock. She set the alarm clock for 3:30 PM. It showed in neon green letters. Then, she opened the box marked '_b-room_' and pulled out a black seat cover with a fire design on it and set it back in the box, only to grab the box and take it into the private bathroom hidden in her closet. In her old house, she had a private bathroom of her own and she loved the fuzzy towels, toilet cover, and b-room rug that she forced herself to keep it, just in case.

Kori put the cover on the toilet seat, set the rug in front of the sink, and set the towel on the rack. She ran into her room and grabbed her luggage, and ran into the overly large closet. Well, running wouldn't be what she was doing, sence she had about 13 suitcases and was carrying 3. She opened the suit case and pulled out most of her clothes, setting them on the racks neatly in order. There were 3 walls; 1 wall for dresses, 1 wall for tops, and 1 wall for skirts, shorts, and pants. The remaining wall was a mirror wall with a case for her favorite outfit and a manican inside. After setting every peice of clothing in it's rightful place (whitch took about 3 hours) Kori was exausted. She walked into her room and saw there was about 4 more boxes to unpack and build. Kori grunted in exaustion. She opened the box marked 'CHEST' and pulled out parts of the chest that were meant to be built. Kori finally glued most of it together and pulled out the hinges so it could be opened. She grabbed the screwdriver she's used earlier to put up her mirror wall and set up the chest. The chest was actually red, with little pink hearts lining it, and then there was in the top, it said in gold letters '_Korina_'. Kori smiled at it. The chest was one of the few things she still had of her mother. The box was marked Korina because that was Kori's full name. Her mother had given the box to her when she was very tiny. She could still remember her mother, long crimson hair, like Kori's and Ryan's and violet eyes like Kim and Ryans. Her father, Kori didn't remember much of, but all she remembered was his green eyes. She had a picture of him in her mind. He'd had joyful eyes like hers for the longest time, but one day they got dull and sad. That was all Kori remembered. But Kim and Ryan had remembered more, seeing as they were older.

Kori asked Ryan what their father looked like one day, and Ryan had said this: "He had short black hair like Kim and he had green eyes like you. He was a big guy. I miss him." he said. Kori had hung her head in shame, because her brother was the fondest of their parents between all 3 of them. Kim hated their parents with a passion, and Kori couldn't remember much of them, especially their father. Ryan went into a deep depression when their parents died. He was about 5 years older than Kori, who was 17. He still didn't see why Galfore hadn't let him leave.

With Richard

Richard watched her walk off and waited for his bus stop. He got off the bus when time and walked out back and into his backyard. He walked over to the small creek that flowed in his backyard. It wasn't one of those disgusting polluted creeks, it was one of those muddy creeks that you can actually find fish in. He decided he was going to go fishing in the creek, even though most of those fish were carp and catfish. He walked under his porch and grabbed a rod. He opened the cooler and decided he was gonna catch a carp today. He grabbed the rare deer meat that the carp simply couldn't get over and stuck it onto the hook. Richard walked back down the hill and sat down next to his bookbag making sure to hold tight to the rod. He waited... and waited... and waited, but there were still no bites. Richard sighed and opened his bookbag to see what his homework was. Suddenly he felt a major migrain and stomach ache. He fell over and grunted in pain. It was oh-so painful and Richard could barely bear it. Suddenly the pain just stopped. He stared at the creek and clutched the rod. Suddenly he felt a pull. He pulled on his rod and began attempting to pull it in, but the fish was too strong; he'd deffinatly caught a carp. With the fish despratly trying to swim in the direction the creek was flowing, Richard had both the creek and the fish against him. The creek had ALWAYS flowed the same way, but today, that was about to change. Suddenly the creek started going the other way, and the fish turned around, giving Richard the chance to reel it in and pull.

Richard finally got the fish out of the water. The big old carp flopping around, trying to get back into the safty of the creek. Richard put him in a big bucket of water, and let him enjoy the water for the rest of his too short life. He had trouble getting the fish in, seeing as it was far too big. But eventually he got him in, but the fish couldn't exactly swim freely.

With Rachel

Rachel walked into her home. She was an only child with an abusive father, and an emotionless mother. She hated her parents with a passion. She'd wished that her mother would call the police to get rid of her father one day. It was a darned good thing he worked daylight. He was always angry about work when he came home. Rachel spent most of her time at a park, but now she had friends to help. She ran to her mom. "Mom, when is he comming today?" she asked. "He's gonna go on a buisness trip to Tokyo. He won't be comming home for another week." Her mother said plainly. "Hopfulley Tokyo will change him?" Rachel hoped. "Dear, the only thing changing him is 25 long years in jail. And by that time we will have moved. But he'd come right back to us. In the time he's gone, I'm hoping to get a divorce done. " she said

"But... I don't want to move again! This time I actually made friends." Rachel mumbled. "Honey, go to your room and finish making that room of yours." her mother ordered. Rachel sighed and did so. She went upstairs and put together her oak desk painted black. She looked around her room. The walls were purple and the ceiling was black. The carpet was a magenta color. She opened up the box marked **Bed **and set up her bed. She had dark purple sheets, a lighter purple comforter, a black head board, her pillows were black except one which was a fuzzy purple. When she finished making her bed, she set her purple laptop on the desk, and pulled up the wheeley chair that her mother had recently bought.

She walked to her luggage and pulled it into her closet. Her closet wasn't that big, but the size was reasonable, unlike Kori's. It really didn't matter. Rachel wasn't exactly a fashon person, anyway. She grabbed her stuff and put it on the racks already built in. She looked around her room when she finished. Rachel sighed. She still had some more clothes, which meant she had to go and build her wardrobe. She opened the box and put together her wardrobe. The doors were a dark purple and the knobs where black. The rest was purple and the inside was simply oak. Her wardrobe had a midnight theme to it. It had little stars and a moon on it. Rachel looked around her room, once again. she grabbed the rest of her luggage and put everything that remained into her wardrobe. She went to open another box, but felt a MAJOR head ache and the rest of her body went numb. Rachel moaned in pain. It went on and on with Rachel feeling the pain come and go for about 20 minutes. Then, it finally stopped.

Rachel got up and brushed off her pants as if nothing ever happened. "That was a little weird," she said and opened the next box. Her mom came upstairs and tapped her on the shoulder. Rachel jumped in suprise as 12 lightbulbs broke and the power went out. "Wow..." Rachel said, as the power came back on. "I believe that's the best word to discribe it." her mother said.

With Gar

Garfield sat on his bed. He and his family had put everything together one week ago. They decided they'd actually move in completely before sending the kids to school. Garfield had 3 other siblings. All girls. And they had sleepovers... frequently. Kaylee and Jamie were the twins, and he had another sister who was a cocain attic and her name was Nitausha. She liked to be called Nin, but Gar hated her with all of his being and instead of Nin, he called her Nausia. Kaylee liked to be called Kay, and was VERY preppy. Jamie liked to be called Jay, and she was the "OH MI GOSH, COME AND SEDUCE ME!" one. Because Jay was like that, Gar tended to be perverted. Gar sat outside and felt a small breeze. He looked at a cloud, and suddenly, a HUGE head ache and a stomache ache. He fell over and rolled on the ground in pain. Suddenly the wind started blowing rapidly, and the clouds move faster than usual. Then the pain stopped, and it left Garfield confused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, chapter 2 is done. zip. No more. At least, no more of this chappy. I wanted to fit Cy in here, but it's 3 AM again, and you guys send me on FAR too many guilt trips.


	4. Jay and the End of the World

A/N: Okay, guys. I'm missing my reviews... where are those reviewers? Shriners? Anybody? helloooooo? Here's your update ppl who read and don't review is angry

Chapter Three:

The wind died down as the pain went away. Garfield groaned and walked passed Nin and Jay's room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Go away!" Came Nin's voice. "NAUSIA, LET ME IN!" Garfield screamed. He smelled something odd and instantly knew she was smoking pot. "Eeew. Gross. Can't you smoke in your own room?" he asked. "Ugh, Gar, just go away. I'm stessed." she yelled. "NAUSIA LET ME IN!" he yelled again. "And what are you going to do if I don't?" Nin asked. "MOM!" Garfield called. "Ugh, fine." she said and he heard a flush. "So now you're stuffing it down the toilet?" he asked when she came out. Nin rolled her eyes and brushed passed him.

_With Victor..._

Victor sat in his garage. His family had a car repair shop. His dad was a tower, but then he quit and decided to open up a repair shop. His mom was a plummer(sp?) at first, but then she quit, too. She met Mr. Stone at the repair shop because her car broke down and it was love at first sight... but enough about Vic's parents and more about his siblings. He had one sister. Her name was Prudence, but she made everyone call her Pru. When Vic was mad at her, he called her Prudence Diana Stone. Vic didn't have much against his sister. But Pru HATED to be called Prudence, even though it was her real name. PDS were her anidtials, an one day she went to court to try and change her name to Raina, but her parents refused to let her do it and she was left with the name Pru. Victor sat in the garage where he watched his parents repair the car. He and Pru had to work, too, but it was more of a chore. The cleaned off the car when their parents were done and then their dad would drive off and to the owner's home in the car. Usually his mom followed in their own car. Vic was rich because his parents owned their own shop, and he lived in a fairly small house, even though he WAS rich. But, his parents gave their kids an allowance of 50 bucks a week, so they really didn't mind.

"Hey, Vee, stop daydreaming and get that hose runnin'! This one's done!" His dad yelled. Vic did as told and turned on the hose as Pru waited for him so rinse so she could lather, and then he would rinse again. After 15 minutes, the car was as good as new. Mr. Stone got into the car and drove off as Mrs. Stone followed suit. Victor went inside. "It's your turn to secure the shop and put people on the list and all that jazz," he said to Pru before he shut the door behind him. He walked down the hallway, past the stairs, through the kitchen and to the back porch. He went down the steps and laid down in the grass. He felt some of the blades tickle his skin. Victor got up and started walked a little longer ways down the hill. There was a muddy, polluted creek down there, but he liked to skip rocks down there. He sat down and picked up a pebble and tossed it in the creek. The pebble skipped across the creek 4 times. Suddenly, Victor felt a migrane and a stomach ache. He held another pebble in his hand tightly, and suddenly 2 pebbles flew up in the air. The pain just stopped, flatly, and the pebbled started going in a circle. Victor watched the pebbles in amazment. Then, the pebbles stopped and fell down.

_With Kori..._

She was in deep thought, and suddenly her mind wandered to other things. She sat down on her bed and thought. But then she picked up her cell and decided she'd call Rachel and have some shopping time. "Hello?" came Rachel's voice. "Hello, friend Rachel! It is Kori! Would you like to go to the mall of shopping?" Kori offered. "Meh, why not?" Rachel agreed. "I'll be down your house in 10 minutes. Later," Rachel said and hung up. Kori went into her closet and got changed into a red tank top, and jean shorts with little rubies lining the pockets. She put her hair up in a ponytail and wore white tennishoes. She grabbed her purse, set her cell in it and ran outside where Rachel was jogging into Kori's driveway. "Come on, we'll jog." Rachel said. Kori shrugged. "Hang on, I've gotta tell my brother..." Kori replied and went into the house once again. "RYAN, TELL GALFORE I'M GOING SHOPPING!" Kori screamed and went back outside. "Okay, let's roll." she said and started jogging.

1234567839127923874373428643789127923756872136427478627634836871847

_Later..._

Kori and Rachel finally reached the mall after jogging for half an hour. "We've got some seriouse shopping to do. I've got $300 in cash and a wallet full of credit cards, Rachel!" Kori exclaimed. "Let's hop to it then! I only brought 100 bucks, but I'll be fine. I usually don't spend more than 70. And most of it is on books and eyeliner." she said. Kori grinned. "Then let's go! How about we meet here and go to the food court in an hour." she offered. "Fine by me. see you in an hour." Rachel said and walked off in the direction of the book store. Kori walked the other way in the direction of JCPenny's. She looked around and saw a sale on dresses. She didn't think she needed any, but it was fun burning money. She looked through the rack and saw a red dress that fell to the knees, small ruffles, a black belt with it. She stared in awe at the dress for a moment, then picked it out and looked around the store again. In another part of the store, she saw a red braclet with shining rubies on it, and an emerald necklace that said _Korina_. Kori instantly knew she had to buy one, but she'd already spent 17 dollars on the dress and the necklace was $100. She debated on wheather or not she should get the necklace, and finally came to the conclusion that she still had much to buy, and she'd get that later. She left JCPenny's with the ruby braclet and the dress.

She looked at her watch. She had 47 minutes left until she had to meet Rachel. She left for Sears and thought that she'd find some furniture she could use there. She looked through what they had and bought these items:

A glass bookshelf

A red chair

Television(for her room)

And these are some things that weren't furniture:

Red, Yellow, Orange, and Black fabric

scyissors that could cut through fabric

A diary

a pin board

an alarm clock

fabric glue

stickers(I love stickers, lol)

stick on earings(you know, the ones with the little stars and hearts)

And then she left the store. She had 5 minutes to get to the front doors where she would meet Rachel and go to get a coffee or something. Kori sat on a bench waiting for Rachel. every now and then looking at her watch. She looked around and finally she saw Rachel walking toward her. "Hey, let's go get something to drink," Kori imediatly said. "Yeah, I guess I could go for a coffee." Rachel agreed and the girls were off to the food court. They stood in line at starbucks and waited. Finally, they were next. "Okay, what would you ladies want?" A brown haired girl asked from behind the counter. She had freckles and was snapping her gum loudly. "I'll have plain coffee. Black." Rachel said bluntly. "I'll have the usual, Jay." Kori said giving her $2.50. "Whatever you say, Kor." she handed the girls their drinks and two staws. "So, you've been here before?" Rachel asked. "Yeah. I always come around this time. For some reason, my body is like a clockwork and always comes this time of day for a coffee. I don't know, but that's how I know Jay." she said. "I see... Hey, after you finish that, you wanna go to the bookstore to fill that bookshelf?" Rachel offered. "Sure, why not?" Kori agreed. The girls finished their drinks and they headed off to 'Kaylee's Books'. Rachel went in and looked around. Kori did, too. Kori found a couple books to her interest at Kaylees Books. She found:

Raina's Charming Spells

How the Forgotten find Love

Thy Love is Pure

How to go From Not to Hot

The End of the World

Rachel made her get that last one and they made a deal that if Rachel read 'How to go From Not to Hot' Kori would read 'The End of the World'.

87419874759817239587982173589732985739217598797917985172891273985379837

A/n: Okay, no more chappy. I'm tired. It's 5 AM and I've gotta get up in four hours. HOORAY, MOLLY'S GOING TO KILL EVERYONE TOMARROW! I swear, if I didn't get 4 reviews I'd of probably waited 3 weekends before updating.


End file.
